Pups Save Their Floating Friends
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Chase, Corny and Emma | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = January 14, 2017 January 26, 2017 April 1, 2017 May 27, 2017 June 28, 2017 | writer = Scott Albert | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save the Crows" | next = "Pups Save a Satellite"}} "Pups Save Their Floating Friends" is the first segment of the 26th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. The PAW Patrol must repair an alien spaceship after it starts shooting out anti-gravity rays. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Mr. Porter *Alex Porter *Farmer Al *Emma and Corny *Space Alien *Space Alien's mother *Garbie *Apollo the Super-Pup (on television) *Robo-Dog (cameo) The Space Alien and his mother are enjoying the wildlife when their suits beep to let them know it's time for Apollo the Super-Pup. They beam back aboard their spaceship to watch it, but as the ship flies along, the dish for their float ray is broken off and flung back to the ground, leaving it to fire haphazardly all over the place. Despite hearing the noise and wondering what happened, the aliens ignore it and continue to watch Apollo. Meanwhile, Ryder, Chase, and Marshall are called in to help rescue Alex's balloon that had got stuck in a tree, but things take a turn for the worse when the wild shots from the saucer cause Mayor Goodway, Mr. Porter, Alex Porter, Chickaletta, Ryder, and Chase to start to float away. Ryder and Chase are taken back to the Lookout by Marshall, and after Skye asks if he's okay, they notice Emma and Corny being victims as well. Ryder summons Robo-Dog and the Air Patroller before summoning the pups to it. Once the pups are aboard, with Ryder still being anchored at the Lookout, he assigns Chase and Rubble to go help all their friends, and the pups deploy for duty. First off is rescuing Emma and Corny and returning them to Farmer Al. After that, Ryder has Skye go help Goodway and Chickaletta, planting them under the dome of City Hall to keep them safe. Ryder then gets a call from Cap'n Turbot regarding Mr. Porter and his grandson, and Ryder assigns Zuma to go help them, aided by the Captain. Using the Lookout's periscope, Ryder finds the saucer, and assigns Rocky to help with repairing it. Finding the saucer and a trash can lid to act as the replacement dish, Rocky gets to work with the repairs, but is seen by the aliens, who realize something is wrong, and watch as Rocky repairs the dish, restoring it to working order. With the dish repaired, the floating everyone is suffering from wears off. First, Chase, Emma, and Corny are relieved of the floating phenomenon, followed by Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta. Mr. Porter falls into a barrel of seaweed, while his grandson, Alex, lands on the buoy. Garbie is also relieved of the floating so she can eat a snack of leaves. Skye, on the other hand, is forced to rush back to the Lookout to catch Ryder from falling with the trampoline. Afterwards, as the aliens offer their thanks, they reward the pups with making their treats float, but when Rubble eats too many of them, it causes him to start floating. Though Ryder, Cap'n Turbot, and the aliens are worried, the pups enjoy having some fun with Rubble, much to all their amusement. *Use his ladder to reach Alex's balloon. *Use his zipline to climb the tree and get Alex's balloon because Marshall's ladder couldn't reach. *Use his net to catch Emma and Corny. *Fly Emma and Corny back to Farmer Al's barn. *Fly the mayor and Chickaletta under the bell of City Hall so they won't drift away. *Prevent Alex and Mr. Porter from floating away. *Use a trampoline to catch Ryder from falling. *Fix the alien's spaceship anti-gravity beam. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol Sea Patrol DVD.jpg|link=Sea Patrol (Canadian DVD)|''Sea Patrol'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille La Brigade du ciel DVD.jpg|link=La Brigade du ciel|''La Brigade du ciel'' PAW Patrol The Giant Plant & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Giant Plant|''The Giant Plant'' Category:Pups Save Their Floating Friends' Pages Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:2017 Episodes Category:Written by Scott Albert (S3) Category:Chase is a first responder (S3) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S3) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S3) Category:Skye is a first responder (S3) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S3) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S3) Category:Rocky is a backup responder (S3) Category:Emma and Corny need rescuing Category:Mayor Goodway needs rescuing Category:Mr. Porter needs rescuing Category:Alex needs rescuing Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Cap'n Turbot calls the PAW Patrol Category:Multiple emergencies occur Category:All pups are used Category:Corny is on the title card Category:Emma is on the title card Category:Chickaletta needs rescuing Category:Chase is on the title card Category:Season Finales